Elanor and Niphredil
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: Arwen is dead and se's searching for answers. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN"T READ ROTK AND APPENDICIES! MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. Prologue

Elanor and Niphredil 

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Author's Header: Hey everyone! First chapter of my new fic, Elanor and Niphredil. I've really been getting into the history of Aragorn and Arwen, and I wanted to write a fic that wasn't really planned out ahead of time. So I don't get sued, I do not own Arwen, Aragorn, Boromir, or any characters from the lord of the rings. They are owned by Tolkien, as are the names elanor and niphredil, as well as the locations in Middle Earth. Read and review! Thanks.

"mmf" Arwen moaned, her head swirling in images of red, green, and yellow. "Estel?" Arwen looked around as her view slowly became clearer. Mallorn leaves were falling around her, and elanor lay at her feet. A blue sky stretched before her, mostly obstructed by elven trees.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud. A soft whisper answered from the trees, and Arwen slowly lifted herself off of the dewy grass. She followed the noises into the weaving trees, her black mourning gown skimming the ground.

'Estel…'

Arwen could hear the voice closer now, and it sounded like a memory from a distant past. She couldn't place it. As she treaded lightly over roots and shrubs, the trees suddenly gave way to hilly land, spotted with stone altars and other structures. On the greenest, most lush, most beautifully growing patch of earth, Arwen saw a young looking woman sprawled out, obviously very ill.

"Are you all right?" Arwen asked, not sure if the woman was able to hear her. As a soft murmur came from the lady's parched lips, Arwen bent down to place her hand on the woman's forehead. As she did, Arwen gasped in horror and confusion. The woman wore a midnight gown identical to the one Arwen was clad in. As Arwen moved over her face, realization struck. The woman was identical to Arwen in every cut on her hands, every small wrinkle in her neck. 

"Miss?" Arwen asked again, slightly less certain.

'Tell…Estel…I love him…my guardian angel.'

As Arwen reached down to take her double's hand, the woman's face went a little limper and Arwen could feel her life snuffed out like a candle. It was different from most death's she noticed, because the woman's heart had stopped beating a few days before she had actually died. In that instant, a shudder went through Arwen's body, and she felt as if a small part of her had returned after a long journey.

"Daughter of Imladris…" Arwen whispered, folding the woman's arms across her chest and pulling back her veil. "May you rest in peace."


	2. Old Aquaintences

Chapter 2 – Old Acquaintances

Author's Header: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 2! I hope you're all having as much fun reading it as I am writing it. All characters belong to Tolkien, but this story is MINE! Lol, hope you enjoy. Review, review, review!

Arwen lifted herself off of the ground again, dusting off her gown. She felt lonely and even a bit scared, but at least she knew where she was. She still couldn't accept the event that she had just witnessed.

"Yes." Said a manly voice coming from Anduin's shore. Happy to hear the voice of someone who might be able to help, Arwen ran down the hill. She was going so fast, she almost didn't stop herself from falling into the churning waters.

There, on the shore, sat a man clad in armor and carrying a shield. A small crest identified him as a soldier. He had wild red hair and seemed of the same lineage as a man that Arwen had greatly loved.

"Boromir, son of Denethor." Spoke Arwen, firm in her words. 

"Yes, that's me, Arwen, daughter of Elrond. I am extremely surprised to see you in the most unlikely of places for an elf to appear. Impossible for an elf to be here, I would say."

"I forsook the gift of the Eldar. To abide by the Gift of Men and be with my beloved."

"The Gift of Men? The curse, the Doom you mean. How it could be meant as a gift I do not know."

"That is not our place to give opinion. It was meant as a gift, and however you interpret it is of your own accord."

"Mmm. I suppose, you witnessed It?"

"…yes." Arwen said with a shudder. "How long ago did you? I mean, I had heard you had departed, but…"

"Must have been years. I don't really know."

"Well, why do we linger here? Do the heartbroken and exiled not deserve a final death?"

"Of course we do. The way I see it, we have unfinished business. I have my brother and father to set to peace before I leave Middle Earth."

"Estel and I left nothing unfinished. My father, perhaps, but he is alive in the Undying Lands."

"A mystery, left unsolved for now. I am glad of company, for I have walked these shores alone far too long. Perhaps you know a little more of history, and then we will have something to talk about. I know nothing of the ending of the journey of the fellowship."

"Lord of Gondor, I would be happy to tell you all about it. "

"Thank you, beautiful and fair Evenstar of Imladris."

"Do not tempt me with words of longing, Boromir. The weary are better left at rest, and the dead even more so."

"It was not meant in that manner."

"Very well. I do suggest we make for Gondor at dawn. Now, the War of the Ring…"


End file.
